Ère Compromise
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: [Challenge Juillet-Août 2017–Collectif NONAME]Mordred,avant de rendre son dernier souffle, donna à Arthur un coup mortel.Un fragment de lame forgée dans le souffle du rlin se perd dans la s'affaiblit mentalement,le futur Âge d'Or d'Albion qui s'annonce pourrait se transformer en Ère de Désespoir si Merlin perd ment surmontera-t-il cette épreuve ?


****Le Challenge :**** Ce premier chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du Challenge du Collectif NONAME de Juillet-Août 2017.

 ** **Le Collectif NONAME :**** Il s'agit d'un regroupement d'auteurs de fictions et de fanfictions qui promeut surtout les liens ainsi que les communications entre auteurs. Si vous souhaitez de plus amples informations à ce sujet, vous pouvez me contacter par mp, et il y a également un lien dans ma bio vers le Collectif NONAME.

Le chapitre qui suit devait être écrit autour de deux thèmes : un thème « mot » et un thème « image ». Le thème « mot » est sur le mot « Vulnérable » et vous pouvez l'image du thème « image » en haut à gauche, dans le petit encadré.

Il fallait répondre dans la note d'auteur à une question qui constitue un Défi D'Auteur :

 ** **Y a-t-il un lieu en particulier où vous vous réfugiez quand vous vous sentez vulnérable ?****

Non et oui. Je joue un peu sur les mots, je sais. Mais il n'y a pas UN lieu comme celui-ci en particulier mais plusieurs. Donc, la réponse est oui, pour faire court. Mais voici la version longue, avec les argumentations, attention préparez-vous ! Je divise la réponse à cette question en deux. En effet, je n'ai pas un seul lieu en particulier me servant de refuge, mais il y a plusieurs. Et je les sépares en lieux immatériels et lieux matériels. Les lieux matériels vont favoriser l'évasion vers « mes lieux » immatériels, on peut aussi dire « mon lieu » au singulier, c'est au choix. Ces lieux matériels. Ils vont être soit ma chambre, ou certains coins de nature, où je peux me balader. Mais pas uniquement des coins de nature, parfois juste un coin où je peux me promener, même en ville. Tout cela nous mène à la deuxième partie de ma réponse. Ces lieux physiques, matériels, sont des endroits qui vont éveiller mon ou mes lieux immatériels, qui sont mes pensées. Lorsque je me sens vulnérable, je m'en vais rejoindre ces lieux, et je me réfugie en mes pensées. Alors mes pensées se dirigeront soit vers une réflexion, soit vers une aventure que j'ai créée, soit vers autre chose. Je sais que cette réponse risque d'être clichée, je me risque sur un truc glissant. La réponse à la question est que oui, j'ai un lieu, comme on peut dire plusieurs lieux, où je me réfugie quand je me sens vulnérable. Les lieux immatériels que sont mes pensées, éveillées par des lieux matériels, physiques, que sont ma chambre, ou des lieux où je peux me promener, nature ou ville. Ou même des lieux comme celui que l'on voit dans l'image du challenge de Juillet-Août du Collectif NONAME. Oh, j'oubliais, lorsque je me sens vulnérable, j'ai également un autre refuge, qui n'est pas un lieu, mais des personnes. Ces personnes sont justement mes amis, qu'ils soient physiquement éloignés ou proches.

* * *

 ** **Disclamer :**** Tous les personnages et la plupart des lieux ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à ceux qui ont créé la série télévisée Merlin mais aussi et surtout à la Légende D'Arthur.

* * *

 **Ère Compromise**

Le coup fatal était porté. La lame était à quelques centimètres du cœur. Cela fit mettre à Arthur le genoux à terre. Il n'était cependant pas mort, seul un fragment de l'épée forgée dans le souffle du dragon s'était perdu dans le corps du Roi. Dépité, mais toujours en vie, Arthur Pendragon se releva, et asséna à Mordred le coup de grâce. Néanmoins, mortellement blessé, il s'écroula, et resta à genoux. Le temps paru alors long. Très long. Merlin, avait qui avait vieilli son apparence, utilisa un sortilège pour rajeunir, et accouru vers Arthur. Le temps lui semblait également très ralenti. La distance le séparant encore du Roi Légendaire semblait rallonger à chacun de ses pas. Sa vitesse lui parut toujours plus insuffisante, et il n'eût de cesse de courir de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à enfin arriver devant Arthur. Il plia le genoux, soutenant de ses bras le guerrier fatigué de ses combats et affaibli par sa blessure.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune sorcier, et il hurla aux oreilles du Roi. Pourtant, ce dernier était encore conscient, et bien conscient et ses oreilles n'étaient pas endommagées, malgré les bruits assourdissants qu'il y avait eu durant la rude bataille. Avec sa désinvolture habituelle, Arthur, d'une voix claire et intelligible, dit :

« - Merlin. Merlin ! Bon sang, cesse de crier comme ça !

\- Vous ne devez pas mourir, vous devez vivre pour votre peuple, pour votre royaume, pour Albion ! s'égosilla Merlin.

\- Je suis pour l'instant encore bien vivant alors aide-moi à me relever et mène-moi au plus vite à Gaius !

\- Oui, votre Altesse, souffla Merlin d'un air triste.

\- Une dernière chose, Merlin.

\- Oui ? demanda le sorcier en le relevant.

\- Si jamais je m'en sors …

\- Mais vous vous en sortirez, coupa Merlin.

\- Écoutes-moi Merlin parce que c'est important, reprit Arthur. Si jamais je m'en sors, je te mettrais au pilori sur la place du village pour avoir donné un ordre à ton roi et pour lui avoir coupé la parole. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, monseigneur » dit Merlin.

Merlin soutint le jeune Roi car il titubait. Les chevaux étaient resté sur les hauteurs. À quelques lieues du vallon où eût lieu la bataille, eût été établi le campement de l'armée de Camelot. Gaius, suite aux supplications de Merlin, décida de venir. Il pressentait une chose terrible arriver. Sur le court trajet séparant le Roi et son valet des chevaux, Arthur trébucha de nombreuses fois, manqua de tomber à chaque occasion si ce n'eût été la présence de Merlin le retenant. Au bout d'une longue et pénible marche, le duo réussi à atteindre les hauteurs. Mais le jeune magicien soupirait de n'être pas encore sorti d'affaire. Il lui fallait encore aller vers les chevaux.

« Merlin, arrêtes-toi un peu, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et tant que tu y es, profites-en pour arrêter de soupirer si bruyamment. »

Ce sont ces mots qu'Arthur n'avait de cesse de répéter à ce moment-là. Et à cela, Merlin n'avait, lui, de cesse de répéter la même réponse :

« Pas encore, il nous faut aller voir Gaius, sire, sans lui, vous mourrez. Combien de fois encore devrais-je vous le répéter ? »

Arrivés au terme d'une laborieuse et pourtant si courte traversée, Merlin dû aider, pour ne pas dire porter, le souverain à monter sur un des chevaux. Puis il grimpa sur ce même cheval et se mit alors à chevaucher le plus vite qu'il put. Aussi vite qu'il le put, certes, mais pour Merlin, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallut parcourir trois lieues à cheval, trois lieues … Durant ce trajet, le temps était certes dur à supporter émotionnellement pour le sorcier, mais la douleur due à la course effrénée du temps allait de mal en pis, autant physiquement que mentalement pour Arthur. Lorsque, soudain, Merlin put apercevoir le campement au loin, il continua d'accélérer désespérément, toujours plus vite.

Ils finirent par arriver, non sans mal, surtout pour Arthur, au campement. Restait alors à trouver la tente de Gaius. Ils en étaient proches. Mais ils ne l'étaient toujours pas assez. Arthur souffrait de plus en plus, de plus en plus fatigué par sa blessure. Merlin le soutint encore et encore. Ils marchèrent un peu, et arrivèrent très vite à la tente de Gaius.

« - Gaius, il faut soigner le Roi ! s'exclama Merlin.

\- Doucement, Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gaius qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner.

\- L'armée adverse était là aussi, j'ai tué Mordred mais je crains d'en avoir payé le prix, expliqua Arthur. Il doit encore avoir des survivants dans leurs rangs, et ils vont pas mettre longtemps avant de commencer à nous chercher. Ils nous faut partir d'ici.

\- Juste le temps de réunir mon nécessaire de soins et je suis des vôtres, dit Gaius en commençant à tout récupérer.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. » dit Arthur d'un ton expéditif.

Merlin aida Arthur à s'asseoir sur une chaise, ce qui fut une épreuve fastidieuse pour le jeune Roi, puis alla porter assistance au vieux médecin dans sa tâche de rassembler toutes ses précieuses affaires, car le temps pressait. Les affaires à ranger, fort heureusement, étaient peu nombreuses. Il fallait hâter le pas. Merlin dû à nouveau aider son souverain à se relever. Ils sortirent de la tente et prirent deux chevaux, puis galopèrent en direction des bois. Ils allèrent au plus profond de la mer d'arbres, là où les chances d'être retrouvés par les ennemis étaient moindres. Ils continuèrent à se presser, galopant toujours plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils furent au cœur de la forêt et qu'ils eurent trouvé un endroit où la lumière réussi à se faufiler entre les arbre grâce à une trouée de feuilles, ils posèrent le pied à terre, s'installèrent et que Gaius ausculta Arthur également. Avant de commencer cela, Arthur avait ordonné à Merlin d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Le diagnostic qu'il tira des blessures du Roi était terrible. Gaius réfléchissait. Il savait que se paroles mettraient Albion tout entier en danger. Mais ses paroles n'émanaient que du constat d'un vieil homme qui avait pratiqué la médecine d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Cependant, il devait faire son devoir, et avertir son Roi car il ne pouvait lui-même le soigner. Avant de révéler à Arthur son mal, il fit venir Merlin à ses côtés, car le vieux médecin ne pouvait peut-être pas soigner Arthur, mais il connaissait le moyen d'y parvenir. Et il savait la réticence d'Arthur face à ce genre de pratiques. Dès que Merlin fut arriver, Gaius révéla au Roi son diagnostic :

« - Sire, votre état est très grave, annonça Gaius.

\- Allez, s'il vous plaît, avouez, demanda le jeune Roi.

\- Un morceau de la lame de Mordred s'est brisée dans votre corps et est proche de votre cœur.

\- C'est tout ? Alors, retirez-la ! ordonna Arthur.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, sire. Sa lame était également emprunte de magie draconnique, et le fragment ne cesse d'avancer vers votre cœur.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pour une fois qu'à faire venir un magicien, le peuple comprendra, je leur expliquerais.

\- La magie draconnique et la plus ancienne des magies, ce qui en fait la plus puissante. Nulle magie ni nul magicien ne pourrait vous aider, expliqua le médecin.

\- Il n'y a réellement rien que l'on puisse faire ? Suis-je donc condamné ? demanda le jeune Roi.

\- Si, sire, il existe en réalité une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les prêtresses de l'Île d'Avalon pourront vous soigner, sire. Mais seulement, le temps pour rejoindre cette Île vous est compté.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours, tout au plus. » annonça gravement Gaius.

Merlin, en les écoutant, bien que se forçant à ne pas montrer ses émotions, pleurait intérieurement. Il pleurait pour un ami, il pleurait pour un royaume. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela un jour possible. Arthur essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, bien décidé à partir.

« - Sire, il est peu prudent de partir seul, vous feriez mieux de partir avec Merlin, conseilla Gaius.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! ordonna le souverain.

\- Ce sont les affaires de tout un royaume au contraire ! s'exclama Merlin. Allez, cessez de faire l'enfant et laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Si je vous laissais faire, vous seriez capable de vous faire tuer en chemin comme à votre habitude !

\- C'est entendu, Merlin. Mais tâches de me faire accélérer et pas de me ralentir comme tu le fais à ton habitude.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous êtes prudent ! » dit ironiquement Merlin.

Ils prirent la route, emmenant les deux chevaux et laissant Gaius au beau milieu de la forêt. Ils savaient le vieil homme capable de se débrouiller sans eux. Arthur était à chaque instant de plus en plus affaibli par sa blessure, mais il pouvait encore galoper. Cela fut éphémère, leur permettant néanmoins de quitter la forêt. À l'orée de la forêt attendaient deux bandits de grand chemin se tenant prêt à détrousser le voyageur. Ces scélérats étaient réputés pour être sans pitié. Ils dirigeaient un groupe d'un douzaine de hors-la-loi. Mais ils n'attaquaient jamais ensemble. Ils se tenaient prêts lorsqu'Arthur et Merlin sortirent de la mer d'arbres.

« Halte ! fit l'un. La traversée de ce point-là de la route est payante chers messieurs. Laissez-moi donc voir ce que nous pouvons accepter à titre de taxe. »

Alors le bandit s'approcha d'Arthur qui portait une sorte de cape au-dessus de son armure, cachant ainsi son identité. Le bandit mit le pied à terre et continua sa lente avancée vers le Roi. Pendant ce temps, Merlin descendit également de son cheval, connaissant ce piège. Le voleur souleva la cape du souverain et reconnu presqu'aussitôt son épée, Excalibur. Il détailla ensuite le visage de l'homme qui était en face de lui, stupéfait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait les enjeux et les richesses amenées avec la venue d'Arthur. Il recula de quelques pas et dégaina son épée, tout comme son compagnon de voyage. Merlin attendait ce moment depuis tant de temps. Enfin Arthur allait comprendre.

« Vous ne ferez rien, scélérat ! hurla Merlin. _Andslyght_!»

En un instant, un vent léger se leva, les yeux de Merlin une seconde durant, virèrent du bleu au marron, et une force inconnue envoya le bougre contre un arbre situé à plusieurs mètres. De sa vie à lui, c'en était fini. En un instant seulement. Voyez donc la puissance de ce mage. Il en fut de même pour le second hors-la-loi, qui, épée à la main, tentant d'éliminer Merlin, fut projeté contre un rocher. Des deux bandits de grand chemin, le grand Merlin en fit deux cadavres ridicules. Le jeune magicien remonta sur son cheval, s'approcha du Roi et entraîna son destrier de par les rênes avec lui.

« - Merlin … Merlin … Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna le jeune Roi.

\- C'était de la magie, messire. Je suis un sorcier, répondit Merlin.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas en être un.

\- Si, j'en suis un.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

\- En vous mentant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Vous alliez me couper la tête. À chaque fois que je voulais vous en parler, vous étiez dans un état ne vous permettant plus d'accepter le fait que la magie puisse être bonne, expliqua Merlin.

\- La magie n'as jamais été bonne, rétorqua Arthur.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- La magie a tué mes parents, et a causé bien des souffrances aux habitants de Camelot.

\- C'est faux, Arthur, la magie a du bon, mais vous refusez de le voir. Vous avez été conditionné par votre père pour penser et pour dire cela, et vous n'avez vu que des effets de la magie noire. Mais vous ne savez pas combien de fois je vous aie sauvé la vie avec ma magie.

\- Combien de fois ? demanda le jeune Roi.

\- J'ai cessé de compter au bout de la millième fois. » plaisanta Merlin.

Arthur rit alors de bon cœur. Mais ce fut bref. En effet, un groupe de douze Hors-la-Loi s'avançaient en direction du Roi et de son serviteur. Merlin se tint prêt à attaquer à nouveau. Mais il se rendit vite compte que le combat n'aurait pas lieu d'être. En effet, Arthur n'avait plus eu la force de remettre sa cape, et Merlin avait oublié de l'aider pour cela. De plus, Arthur arrivait à peine à tenir encore sur le cheval. Les bandits avaient reconnu, à cette distance, celui qui était désormais légendaire. Ils avaient reconnu en effet le légendaire Roi Arthur, dont la réputation de guerrier et de souverain n'était plus à faire.

Ils savaient tous à quoi s'en tenir avec ce grand guerrier et le respectaient tous pour ses hauts faits d'armes, ainsi que pour sa grande capacité à gouverner. Ils scindèrent le groupe en deux, dégainèrent leurs épées et s'agenouillèrent, plantant leurs armes dans le sol et formant ainsi un chemin. Par là même, ils montrèrent leur respect et leur soumission. Ce geste même était serment d'allégeance en ces temps troublés. Arthur leur fit signe de se relever et de le suivre, cela lui faisant une escortes personnelle temporaire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils traversèrent encore une lieue avant que la nuit ne tombent. Ils installèrent dans la plaine un bivouac, firent un feu, mangèrent peu et s'endormirent. Merlin dût tout de même forcer son souverain à manger au moins un peu et à s'endormir, et cela fut fastidieux. Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de leur destination. Le lendemain, au matin, tous se réveillèrent tôt. Arthur était désormais trop faible pour se lever tout seul. Il lui fallu l'aide de Merlin pour cela. Un des bandits prit alors la parole :

« - Sire, je connais un chemin très court pour atteindre votre destination. La traversée ne durera qu'un jour et demi à cheval.

\- Non, il sera trop tard, je serais déjà mort. Et puis je suis trop faible pour pouvoir me tenir debout seul, alors je ne pourrais pas tenir à cheval, expliqua Arthur.

\- Sire, si vous voulez, j'ai une autre solution, dit Merlin.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous verrez bien. Vous tous, regroupez-vous derrière moi, si vous voulez avoir une chance de rester en vie, ordonna Merlin. »

Alors, les brigands s'exécutèrent, par peur de la fureur de Merlin. Puis, ce dernier récita une incantation :

« O drakon ! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes ! »

L'incantation finie, la vision qu'eurent toutes les personnes présentes en ce lieu et à ce moment précis fut formidable. Un dragon qui parcourait le ciel majestueusement. Il se dirigeait vers le groupe d'hommes. Une fois qu'il eut atterri, il baissa la tête et plia un appui en signe de respect envers le dernier des Seigneurs Des Dragons. Il prit ensuite la parole, ce qui en étonna plus d'un :

« - Je suis heureux de te revoir, jeune magicien. Et je suis honoré de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Arthur.

\- Vous connaissez … mon nom ? demanda hébété le jeune Souverain.

\- Bien sûr, jeune Seigneur, ta destiné est grande, et je me devais de conseiller Merlin pour qu'il puisse au mieux te protéger.

\- Vous êtes un dragon et vous savez parler notre langue ?! questionna l'un des brigands.

\- Comme tu le vois, Arouek, fils d'Otarin. Mon nom est Kilgharrah, et je suis un des derniers de mon espèce. »

Le brigand en question était ébahi devant cela. Merlin reprit aussitôt la parole :

« - Je vous ai fais venir car j'ai une requête. Mais avant cela, ai-je échoué dans ma quête ?

\- Non, jeune magicien, tu as parfaitement suivi ton destin qui, je le rappelle, était écrit depuis la nuit des temps. Si je peux servir le Souverain ainsi que le Dernier Seigneur Des Dragons encore une fois, alors j'écoute ta requête, jeune magicien.

\- Arthur est mourant, je ne peux pas le perdre, nul ne le peut, son temps est désormais compté, et nous devons nous rendre à Avalon au plus vite ! Aidez-nous !

\- Si tel est ton désir, alors je l'exaucerais. Mais saches qu'Arthur ne mourra pas définitivement, car le jour où Albion sera en danger, au bord de la destruction, Arthur se relèvera, et guidera Albion vers la paix et la sûreté ainsi que la sécurité. »

Alors Arthur et Merlin montèrent sur le dos de Kilgharrah qui s'envola presqu'aussitôt. La traversée ne dura que quelques heures, et le Grand Dragon atterri sur les rives du Lac D'Avalon, laissa le duo descendre de son dos, et parti dès que ce fut finit. Arthur était de plus en plus affaibli, désormais proche de la mort. Merlin l'allongea alors sur l'herbe. Avalon était au centre du Lac, une barque les attendait, mais la traversée du Lac était désormais impossible pour le Roi. Arthur dégaina alors Excalibur, la confia à Merlin, et lui ordonna de la jeter dans le Lac. Merlin refusa d'abord, puis obéit. Merlin alla la cacher sur les Rives du Lac, là où Arthur ne pouvait le voir. Merlin revint et dit à son Roi que ce fut fait. Celui-ci lui répondit que non, et il lui ordonna de jeter l'épée dans le Lac. Merlin cacha à nouveau Excalibur à un autre endroit hors d'atteinte de la vue d'Arthur et revint lui dire le même mensonge, et Arthur lui ordonna à nouveau de jeter Excalibur dans le Lac. Cette fois-ci, Merlin obéit. Il jeta l'épée dans le Lac, elle fut rattrapée par la main de Freya qui la lança aux pieds de Merlin. Il revint alors vers Arthur lui conter cette histoire. Arthur lui dit alors :

« - C'est ce que je pensais. Aides Guenièvre à gouverner le Royaume. Albion tout entier compte sur toi, Merlin ! Adieu.

\- **N** **on** **,** **non** **! I** **l** **faut** **vivre** **! I** **l** **le** **faut** **pour** **votre** **royaume** **,** **il le faut** **pour Albion** **,** **il le faut** **pour le** **monde tout entier** **!** » hurla alors le jeune magicien.

Le Roi était mort. Mais Merlin n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son ami que Morgane, folle d'une rage intense, un sourire morbide aux lèvres, arriva au grand galop. Merlin comprit juste à temps cela et pu courir pour prendre Excalibur. Morgane s'arrêta à la hauteur du Mage et eu un rire mauvais :

« - Regardes-toi, Merlin comme tu es pitoyable ! Tu me fais presque pitié, tellement tu es ridicule. Ne vois-tu pas que ton destin est scellé, tout comme celui de ton royaume tant chéri ?

\- C'est plutôt le tiens, de destin, qui est scellé, Morgane ! _Andslyght_! »

Morgane fut projetée à terre et immobilisée, paralysée, tant la violence du choc fut grande. Merlin s'approcha alors lentement de la grande prêtresse, Excalibur à la main. Il fut d'un pas lent, laissant s'imaginer à Morgane la fin de sa vie. Elle le supplia de l'épargner, apeurée par la mort et par Merlin lui-même.

« La fin de ton existence est sur le point d'arriver, Morgane. La fin de la Terreur que tu as mise en place va se finir avec ta mort. Tu as été la cause de la mort de Souverain et ami, tu as voulu nuire à Albion et au monde tout entier, en voulant posséder tout cela. Regardes donc ta fin arriver avec l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Regardes donc dans les yeux celui que tu as osé défier, et qui va t'ôter la vie ! »

Morgane fixa alors Merlin, paralysée par sa chute et par la peur, sa bouche était si crispée qu'elle ne pouvait plus mot dire. Elle fixa son bourreau tandis que Merlin brandissait lentement Excalibur. Tout se précipita alors. La Lame Légendaire retomba, et trancha la tête de la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Puis le temps se ralentit. Il se ralentit énormément. Merlin s'éloigna un peu, puis il atteignit les Berges Du Lac. Il se mit à genoux, et pleura. Il pleura son ami. Cela dura plusieurs heures. Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, il prit les rênes du cheval de Morgane et l'amena près du corps de son ami. Il mit la dépouille d'Arthur sur le cheval, et il mena le cheval cette fois près de la dépouille de Morgane. Il prit la tête de cette dernière et la mit dans une des sacoches que portait le cheval. Avant de se mettre en route, il exécuta l'une des dernières volontés de son ami défunt et jeta Excalibur dans le Lac une dernière fois. La main de Freya rattrapa l'épée, et l'emporta dans les Eaux Profondes Du Lac D'Avalon.

Une fois cela fait, Merlin monta sur le cheval et se mit à galoper le plus vite qu'il put en direction du campement de l'armée de Camelot. Il lui fallut galoper deux jours et demi, nuits et jours, pour revenir au campement. Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver Gaius. Il galopa dans tous les sens, une journée durant avant de le retrouver, à deux lieues du campement. Le vieil homme attendait. Il attendait car il avait déjà une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Merlin arriva devant le vieil homme qui était assis sur une pierre et n'eut le temps que de dire « Le Roi est mort. » qu'il tomba du cheval tellement sa fatigue était grande.

Il ne se réveilla que plus tard, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur un cheval. Il tourna le regard vers la droite et il vit qu'il était à côté du cadavre d'Arthur. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et il ne vit point de cavalier, mais le cheval était guidé quant à lui par Gaius. Il mit quelques minutes à recouvrir sa parole. Et la première chose qu'il dit fut :

« - Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Tu as dormi bien une journée, mon garçon.

\- Nous sommes encore à combien de temps de Camelot ?

\- Oh, à cette vitesse, je dirais bien deux ou trois jours. »

Puis, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Trois jours durant. Trois jours de traversée, à travers plaines et forêts, à travers vallons et montagnes. Lorsqu'ils furent à une lieue du château, Camelot était déjà en vue. Ils décidèrent donc, pour laisser de la dignité à la dépouille du Roi et pour empêcher toute inquiétude, toute frayeur ou autres choses du même acabit au peuple, de recouvrir le corps du Souverain d'un drap, d'un simple drap néanmoins assez épais pour ne rien laisser transparaître ni ne laisser entrevoir. Une dernière lieue les séparant du mythique château de Camelot. Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Merlin. Il pleurait à nouveau pour son ami, et il ignorait comment ils allaient être accueillis au château. Peu de temps ils mirent avant d'atteindre le château, et lorsque le peuple les vit arriver, il fit place aux deux hommes, les laissant atteindre la citadelle. Là-bas attendaient le peu d'hommes de l'armée de Camelot ayant survécu. Ils se scindèrent en deux groupe, dégainèrent leurs épées et s'agenouillèrent, en plantant leurs épées dans le sol, formant une allée d'honneur, comme l'avaient fait les bandits dans la plaine. Merlin posa le pied à terre et clama haut et fort : « Le Roi est mort ! ».

Les chevaliers descendirent le cadavre de leur Souverain et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur du château, pour préparer le corps aux rites funéraires du pays. Merlin, Gaius et Messire Léon allèrent annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la Reine Guenièvre. Elle en fut dévastée. Elle en pleura des heures durant. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau parler à voix haute et intelligible, elle demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que le Royaume va devenir ?

\- Arthur, avant de mourir, m'a fait promettre de vous appuyer dans l'exercice de votre pouvoir, expliqua Merlin.

\- Je gouvernerais seule, Merlin.

\- Vous ne pouvez gouverner sans l'appui de conseillers, Madame, expliqua Messire Léon. C'est comme cela depuis toujours, si bien que c'est écrit dans nos textes de Loi.

\- C'est désormais moi qui fait les lois, Léon, l'as-tu oublié ? dit la Reine d'un air méprisant.

\- Vous avez besoin de gagner la confiance du peuple, rétorqua Léon.

\- Elle a surtout besoin de se reposer, de recouvrir ses esprits et de faire son deuil. » avança Gaius.

À ces mots, le vieil homme guida la Reine Guenièvre à ses appartements et la laissa se reposer. Le corps d'Arthur était désormais prêt à être inhumé. Des crieurs furent envoyés dans toute la citadelle et dans toute la ville basse pour convier le peuple à l'enterrement. Tout le peuple, hommes, femmes, enfants, pauvres, riches, mendiants, bourgeois, nobles, chevaliers et paysans résidents au château vint aux funérailles du Roi Arthur Pendragon. Tous étaient au château pour voir une dernière fois leur Souverain. Tous « défilèrent » devant le corps en armure. De toutes les personnes présentes, aucune ne put se retenir des larmes d'une profonde tristesse. Cette sorte de « défilé » dura longtemps, très longtemps. En effet, il ne fallut pas moins de quatre jours pour permettre au peuple de faire ses adieux au souverain. Lorsque touts les personnes furent passées, l'inhumation en elle-même put commencer. Ce fut le soir. L'inhumation se déroulait au sein-même du château, dans la crypte royale. Le peuple s'était réuni en entier dans la Citadelle Du Château, chaque personne portant une bougie allumée. Ceci était son dernier hommage à son Légendaire Roi. La dépouille, une fois mise en cercueil, fut transportée de la Salle Du Trône, où toutes les personnes défilèrent pendant quatre jours, jusqu'à la Crypte Royale au sein même du château. Le Cortège Funèbre fut composé de Guenièvre, Gaius, Merlin, tous les conseillers du Roi, quelques chevaliers, ainsi que quelques nobles et bourgeois. Merlin, durant la procession, pleurait, il se sentait de plus en plus faible, tant psychologiquement que physiquement, il se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien de sensé. Il lui fallait retrouver ses esprits. La Reine Guenièvre, elle, pleurait encore et toujours à chaudes larmes. La procession se termina dans le plus grand des silences, tout comme le déroulement de l'inhumation.

Quelques jours plus tard, les esprits embrumés par la tristesse s'étaient peu à peu éclaircis. Guenièvre annonça qu'elle gouvernerait selon les lois en vigueur. Mais ni Albion ni même Camelot ne pouvait compter sur Guenièvre ni même sur ses conseillers, mais sur Merlin et sur Merlin seul. Ils ne pouvait se permettre de compter sur les simples humains qui gouvernaient mais qui n'avaient pas la sagesse de bâtir un monde meilleur. Seul Merlin pouvait encore bâtir Albion de ses mains, et guider le royaume de Camelot vers un monde meilleur. Mais il devait aussi assurer la survie du Royaume. Bien faible était le Royaume, dans ce cas. En effet, le jeune Sorcier était encore dévasté par la mort de son ami. Il n'avait alors d'autre choix que de faire son deuil. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Et comment allait-il assurer la protection et l'avenir du Royaume en étant vulnérable ? Comment allait-il assurer les défenses du Château et du Royaume ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Gaius essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il put.

« - Merlin, il faut que tu saches que tu as désormais des responsabilités. Des responsabilités envers le Royaume, envers Albion. Tu n'as pas le temps de faire ton deuil, et il ne faut pas perdre de vue les défenses du Château. Mais néanmoins, tu nous as à tes côtés, tes proches ainsi que moi-même pour t'aider, réconforta le vieux médecin.

\- Oui, merci Gaius. » répondit le jeune Sorcier.

Le jeune homme se devait de réfléchir. Mais il ne le pouvait, il lui fallait se retrouver, retrouver le jeune sorcier insouciant, maladroit mais pourtant sage qu'il était auparavant, avant ce qu'il s'était passé une dizaine de jours auparavant. Il ne pouvait rien en cet état, il était faible, trop faible, les pensées qui occupaient alors son esprit étaient loin d'être celles d'un homme sensé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais cela était différent de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il attendit le soir. Il devait partir, que ce soit quelques moments, si peu de temps, pour réfléchir. Il devait trouver refuge là ou au château il n'en trouvait plus. Il se sentait à chaque instant vulnérable, il n'en pouvait plus. Le soir, il prit un cheval. Le soir, il partit. Il partit de la Citadelle, parcourut quelques lieues en direction du Sud-Ouest. À la fin sa traversée, il trouva un endroit, qui lui parut le meilleur pour se reposer. La lune n'était que peu lumineuse et la nuit était d'encre, ce qui faisait que Merlin ne pouvait pas réellement détailler l'endroit. Il se souvenait juste d'un banc en bois en face d'un ruisseau sous un arbre. Ce banc était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se sentait bien, à cet endroit. Bien plus qu'au Château. Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir. Il trouva ses idées étrangement claires, à cet endroit. Il se sentait moins vulnérable aussi, plus en sécurité. Il en avait eu son content de confort moral. Il sentit qu'il pouvait se recentrer ici. Il y resta une heure, réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Lorsqu'il repartit, il repensait à ce qu'il avait tiré pour conclusion de sa réflexion. Il avait pour conclusion que les ennemis de Camelot allaient venir attaquer le Royaume. Cela était peut-être assez sommaire comme début de conclusion, mais il ne s'agissait là que des quelques bribes d'idées claires qui lui restaient. La suite, elle concernait les défenses du Château. Il revint au Château dans la nuit, justement. Il pensa que tout le peuple avait eu de la chance de ne pas être attaqués par les ennemis du Royaume durant ce laps de temps.

Il alla dans les appartements de Gaius sans se faire prendre par les soldats qui montaient la garde, puis il alla se coucher sans faire de bruit. Il dormit à poings fermés. Il n'eut pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Il raconta à Gaius son aventure de la nuit dernière et celui-ci eut pour seule réaction de le traiter de fou en lui disant qu'il était insensé de partir du château comme cela la nuit. Merlin lui rétorqua que l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé la veille l'aidait à réfléchir et lui offrait sécurité et réconfort moral. Gaius ne savait à ce moment-là plus que dire. Ce dernier laissa partir à nouveau le jeune homme. Peut-être que là-bas, Merlin pourrait faire son deuil et relever Camelot pour fonder Albion. C'est tout du moins ce que pensa le vieil homme.

Merlin repartit à cheval en direction de cet endroit découvert la veille, au soir. Il repartit en direction du Sud-Ouest, parcouru les quelques lieues séparant le Château du banc, et put détailler l'endroit. Il mit le pied à terre et regarda attentivement. Un petit ponton passant au-dessus d'un ruisseau. À quelques mètres, de l'autre côté du petit ponton, un banc de bois, très simple, avec de la place pour deux personnes. Au-dessus du banc, un majestueux cerisier en fleur procurant de l'ombre naturelle au banc. Au pied du cerisier, des sortes de petits buissons en fleurs aussi. Merlin aimait les beautés du printemps. Les beautés du printemps, elles l'aidaient à se ressourcer, et à se recentrer sur lui-même, elles le réconfortaient, l'aidaient dans son deuil et l'aidaient dans ses réflexions. Merlin s'assit sur le banc et prit le temps. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, car il avait un Royaume à relever et un monde à fonder.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre d'Ère Compromise. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, car cela me ferait très plaisir !**


End file.
